


今夜的应召男孩

by soscandalousboy



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soscandalousboy/pseuds/soscandalousboy
Summary: 我只是个代发的小垃圾！神秘虫虫 /all 虫虫





	今夜的应召男孩

**Author's Note:**

> 我只是个代发的小垃圾！
> 
> 神秘虫虫 /all 虫虫

情欲翻涌之时，和正在驶入山洞的列车一样，它急切、不可撤销地发出尖锐的调子，并迫切渴望坠入到那无尽的黑色通道中去。  
彼得在出门前抱着一丝侥幸，他不会遇到同学，在凌晨4点的威尼斯，黑色的船和梦一同凝固在灰蓝色的天边。他从窗帘缝隙里望着那低垂的晨星，一边把面罩纤细的绳子系在了耳朵后面。彼得侧身看了眼廉价旅馆里脏兮兮的镜子，黑色的面具让他变得不再像他，即使用力盯着他稚气未脱的脸颊看，也没人会在意他是谁，是不是到了可以付钱就可以释放彼此欲求的年纪。威尼斯是异乡人的博物馆，大家来了就走，谁也不在乎跟你并排走在一条石子路上的人经历过什么，或者正要去干些什么惊世骇俗的事。彼得的谎话已经说了太多遍，他会调侃自己有张麻烦的娃娃脸，然后在不经意间让对方看到自己不太像同龄人该有的结实臂膀，鬼迷心窍的alpha在男孩释放的求偶般急切的信息素和这样心照不宣的暗示里，伦理道德就和支付的价钱一样，你来我往，你情我愿，彼得说自己十八岁，那在被操时他就是十八岁。

彼得他分化的很早，纤细的身形有点支撑不起来omega的身份，他长得比同学都慢，但这不影响他是班上最早知道给热潮摧毁是什么感觉的孩子，接着他在某一天突然可以飞檐走壁，他小小的身体不再会因为感冒和热潮而不得不整天待在床上。作为交换的是，他也不会再被抑制剂温柔地撂倒，就像是限制级版小美人的魔法交易，他需要性爱而不是玻璃药瓶。彼得在一个让他心烦意乱的夜里手忙脚乱地注册了配对软件，在名字一栏填了十八岁。而事实上，那会儿他才刚上高中。  
彼得选了一条近路，他从一个房顶飞向另一个，他得敲门，所以他又乖乖从房顶回到地面上。路面给雾舔舐得滑溜溜的，彼得蹭了蹭鞋底，从窗户的反光里整理了一下遮挡住半张的丝绒面罩，让它端端正正卡在自己的鼻梁上。他故意把T恤的袖子卷的更高了些，他要用这种最傻乎乎又直白的方式给对方一个漂亮的印象，他好好刷过了牙，清洁过了所有该清理的地方，他盯着嘴唇上勉强冒出来的一丁点胡渣，他记得配对的要求：需要一个成熟的omega男孩。  
彼得深吸了一口气，他给对方发了一条信息，他说我在门外。他垫着脚晃了晃身体，胡乱地抓了把头发，他觉得自己闻起来不错，跟那些发情时黏糊糊蜜糖似的omega不一样，他像是从动物腺体里拔出来的，狂野炽热的雌性特征，又咸又热，只有被操到犯浑的时候，他才泄露出一点腥甜的味道，像颗血布丁。  
门开了，彼得抬起了头，他今天的“老板”站在门口，他朝他腼腆地笑了一下，他说嗨，他被拽进了屋里。

昆汀关掉了咖啡机，他问彼得介不介意放点儿电视节目。  
“当然。”彼得坐在床上，看着高大的男人从房间的这头走到那头，他把遥控扔给彼得，告诉他拨到三十三台，彼得发现那是付费成人频道，他有些日子没看过了，他吸了吸鼻子，把手指放在了裤带上。  
昆汀从抽屉里翻出一个套子，头也不回地对彼得说：“你准备好了吗？”  
“…是的。”彼得解开裤子的动作停顿了一下，内裤已经开始变得不舒服，布料黏在他的屁股缝里，他揉了揉鼻尖，这个男人闻起来很奇怪，通常那些雄性是直白的、简单到立刻就能分辨出来是什么，他想起红色的佣兵还有和他一样消失了整整五年又凭空出现的安德里安，他们的信息素一次次覆盖在他身体上，又一次次被其他人的冲刷掉。在来威尼斯之前，安德里安还找过他，他在狠狠操彼得时骂他是个不安分的小妓女，他身上什么气味都有，但安德里安拿他没办法，不管彼得在外面干了什么，他都会张开手欢迎他回来，“到爹地这儿来，佩德罗。”  
彼得把衣服丢在地上，在成人频道的呻吟里躺在床单上，他看了眼手机，离集合的时间还有2个小时。他说先生，我们得快点儿，他还要去赶汽车。  
套子被丢到了枕头上，昆汀一只膝盖压上床垫，他低头看着彼得，他的阴茎指着男孩戴着丝绒伪装的脸，“张开你的嘴。”他说。

彼得吮吸着阴茎，卖力地晃着脑袋，昆汀戴着婚戒的手指并不温柔地扯着他的头发，彼得不太在意这个，因为男人的气味开始在他的幻想里成型。他想起曾和佣兵玩儿过的某个游戏，他在强烈的高潮里给按在镜子上，舔着那头表情朦胧的自己，无机质玻璃冰凉的味道在他满是唾液的舌头上滚动着，彼得哼了一声，因为昆汀直接操进了他的喉咙里，“专心点儿，”他说，他的阴茎在男孩拼命收缩的喉头里停滞了好一阵儿，直到彼得的脸变得通红，那双棕色的漂亮眼睛几乎开始上翻时才松开了他，阴茎黏着彼得的口水被吐了出来，彼得咳嗽着，那根粗鲁的玩意儿弹在他的脸上，弄湿了他的面罩。  
男孩的口水顺着昆汀的阴茎垂落在他自己结实又漂亮的大腿上，年轻人同样有着形状好看的性器，并且已经在口交的刺激中勃起了，颤颤巍巍地等待着爱抚。彼得很听话，没有主顾的命令，他不会主动手淫，哪怕已经开始流淌出渴求的前液，他也能好好做自己的买卖。昆汀握住他的下巴，他的手指塞进面罩和鼻梁之间的缝隙里，“让我看看你的脸。”  
这个不在买卖里。  
彼得摇摇头，他心里的小算盘敲了一会儿，  
“你得付另外的。”  
安德里安教他的经商方式在这种时候起了作用，他湿润的眼睛仰视着昆汀，“别怪我讨价还价，先生。这是说好的。”  
昆汀笑了一下，彼得分不清他是不是在嘲笑自己，但是男人确实没有更进一步，他松开了彼得的脸，按着他圆润的肩膀把他钉进了床里。  
前戏似乎不存在这种快速又方便的关系里，彼得承受着突然顶进来的阴茎，他搭在对方手臂上的腿抽搐了一下，他发现自己穿了不同颜色的袜子，见鬼，他尴尬地扭着脚趾，他想在被发现前把它们给脱了。不过昆汀在男孩屁股里抽插的频率似乎没给他脱袜子的机会，彼得哀叫了一声，他也太狠了，他觉得自己正在被强暴，他瞪着昆汀带着笑意的脸，“你弄疼我了，先生。”  
“把面罩摘掉。”  
“不…”彼得再次惊叫起来，昆汀退出来一点又狠狠撞进他的身体里，他是个经验丰富的老手，他知道怎么弄可以让omega听话。他抱着男孩的屁股直起了腰，他把男孩从一个平躺着的姿势里推了起来，龟头就这么挤进了彼得又紧又软的生殖腔里。  
“不，不，停下！”彼得抓着床单，后背紧紧挤着床头，他像是骑在男人的阴茎上，他骂了声操，他使不上力气了，腰又酸又麻，“我好痛！”他几乎要啜泣了，这感觉跟第一次破处似的。昆汀听着他又尖又细的哀求声，这不像是装的，他看到男孩的肚子在痛苦中抽搐，但他不想停下来，他认为男孩可以承受更多，他有着一副健康、不像是脆弱的omega的身体，他的肌肉隆起的弧度也恰到好处。  
他感觉到男孩后面湿得更凶了，他的手指徘徊在容纳了阴茎的穴口，他的额头抵在彼得汗湿的额头上，婊子，他用低沉的嗓音骂道。男孩包裹他的软肉触电般痉挛起来，炽热的呼吸慌乱地打在他脸上，红晕极速流淌过黑色的面罩，扩散到男孩整个脸颊上。

撞击声伴着木床摇晃的声音回荡在小小的卧室里，彼得咬着嘴唇，只要他愿意，他能用力量轻而易举地结束这段性爱，他不是没揍过试图两个人一起插入他的混蛋们，不过眼前光临他屁股的男人很奇妙地控制在一个彼得没法越过的界限，他操了他一会儿，又把他放回到床上，他亲了彼得的脖子一下，“你很漂亮。”  
彼得还沉浸在野蛮的性交带来的有些酸楚的快感中，他听过太多人跟他讲这句话，在床上这些人什么话都讲得出来，他别过脸，舔着枕头一侧昆汀的手，“继续操我，先生。”  
彼得被翻了过来，他的脑袋给摁进了枕头里，昆汀揽起他的腰，迫使他跪在床上，阴茎再一次插进他的肉洞，这一次他温柔了些，他一边干他，一边用拇指蹭着男孩的耳朵后面柔软的皮肤。彼得低喘着，他的力气从膝盖里悄悄溜走，像一块浸饱了牛奶的饼干似的软在床里，他的蜘蛛力量在做爱时会时不时失灵一下，他的耳朵被脸颊的热度点燃了般又红又烫，昆汀伏身咬了它一下，彼得的屁股在昆汀胯下不由自主地向上拱了起来，他在枕头里闷闷地哼着、叫着。他在床上说的脏话比在学校里一年的都要多。  
昆汀看着戴着乳胶套的阴茎在男孩丰满得有些过头的屁股里狰狞进出的样子，不得不压抑住胸膛里把这个可怜的omega操怀孕的念头，他想摘掉该死的套子，用龟头狠狠刮蹭过男孩的生殖腔，他想把该死的乳胶套操进男孩的屁股里头，精液和男孩自己的爱液胡搅蛮缠在一块儿，然后看着这位可爱的佩德罗恼羞成怒地把它扯出来的样子。他也许会哭着责怪他，他没打避孕针，他可能给干怀孕了。昆汀握着彼得的肩膀把他翻了过来，他的阴茎从男孩屁股里滑了出来一半，年轻人为此惊叫了一声，他像是责怪，又像是撒娇般的鼻音实在不该是一个成年人该有的。  
“你是成年了对吗，佩德罗？”  
“是的……先生，是的。”  
昆汀需要男孩给他这样的答案，他的疑神疑鬼让沉浸在性交快感里的omega焦躁，彼得快要高潮了，他声音颤抖地恳求着，他想要更多，操，他咒骂着昆汀，他这位中年主顾，他最好能像所有操过他的混球们一样痛快。  
“想要它就自己过来拿，佩德罗。”  
昆汀坐在床脚，他的阴茎指着男孩。彼得迟钝地爬起来，手掌和膝盖支撑出身体重量的形状，他看了自己的阴茎一眼，还有那条细细的，从大腿根缓缓淌下的水痕，他湿得很厉害，身体里渴求着雄性光顾的那部分在不满地流着口水似的。他用手掌草草抹了大腿一把，然后朝昆汀的阴茎爬去。  
弹簧咯噔咯噔地叫着，昆汀不禁想要想象男孩戴狂欢节面具的模样，那种孩子气的，会因为摇摆而沙沙作响的铃铛，和他这种糟糕的、一次性的、不需要灵魂投入的工作很相衬。幻想凝固于佩德罗脸上，他温顺地用鼻子蹭着昆汀湿润的阴茎的姿态和每晚趴着窗前乞食的母猫一样。昆汀说骑上来，男孩。彼得扶着他的肩膀跨过了他，他歪着头，握着那根被他搞得滑溜溜的东西，慢慢坐了下去。  
“嗯……操…”彼得搂住他，把脸靠在他耳边，他这么干可不是因为什么露水情，他想要昆汀能好好享受他的声音，很多人都喜欢他做爱时的嗓音，安德里安也是，佣兵也是，后者管他叫做爱娃娃，这听着很粗俗，和过去街头贩卖的廉价色情杂志标题一样直白，佣兵喜欢他高潮逼近时快要撕碎般的求饶声；而总是爱折腾、并且十分关爱彼得的另一位，则喜欢男孩求而不得的哭泣声，他们扮演着或真或假的塑料父子情，起码彼得单方面是这么想的。  
昆汀揉着男孩的屁股，那像是两团要永远陷在他手里的沉重面团似的，男孩的身形结实得不像普通omega，可他的屁股还是omega该有的淫荡样子，他拍了它一下，从衣柜的反光里看着它在手指间晃荡。他开始操他，并且角度刁钻地再一次直接捅进了彼得的生殖腔。  
“不、等、等一下，先生。”  
彼得低喘了一下，“我会做的很好。”他两手扶着昆汀肌肉鼓胀的肩膀，放任自己沉浸在alpha腥重的气味当中，他缓缓在昆汀身体上起伏着，但是对方的那根龟头充血上翘的阴茎像是故意为难他似的，一次次挤压着他的前列腺，彼得的呼吸有些发抖，他直不起腰来，他已经给好好开拓过了，但这不代表他可以被直接操肚子的最里面。彼得攀着昆汀的肩膀，试图用膝盖的力量支起自己，让男人形状狰狞的阴茎滑出去一点儿。昆汀的手掌悄然从彼得汗湿的臀部游向他漂亮的胯骨，他按住男孩，在他试图从他身上逃跑之前，让他结结实实地跌坐了下来，彼得发出了被噎住似的声音，接着，他说出一连串的“不”，昆汀扯着他的头发迫使他扬起脸，他如愿以偿地看到一双因为毫无防备袭来的快感而失焦的眼睛，彼得的嘴巴微微张着，他没法说出更多的话，因为昆汀开始按着他的胯操他了。  
他小小的身体给困在成年人的臂膀里，屁股里给操出来的水甚至打湿了男人的小腹，彼得摇晃着脑袋，他身体的警铃大作，脖子和手臂上的汗毛一根又一根地站了起来，他的袜子跟床单纠结着，一只已经丢了，另一只只有一半还虚弱地挂在脚上。他说我会死的，我要坏了，但这种话并不能让抱着他的alpha轻易饶恕他。昆汀就这么狠狠操了他一会儿，不管他的一次性的小omega是不是快要给操疯了，他感觉到吸着他的生殖腔快要坏了似的痉挛起来，他把彼得扔进床里，保持着一个结合着的姿势，他冲撞着男孩的身体，一只手指勾住了潮湿的面罩，一边温柔地为男孩手淫。彼得拱起了背，他发出淫荡的叫声，前后一起袭来的快感让他失去了方向感，他觉得脸颊上变轻了，他睁开被泪水浸润的眼睛，昆汀满怀笑意的看着他。  
“你真的很漂亮，佩德罗。”昆汀盯着男孩鼻梁上的雀斑。  
彼得伸出手，他想够到那条黑色丝绒，但是昆汀一边顶弄着他高潮中的生殖腔，一边揉着他阴茎上不断哭泣着的粉色缝隙，彼得嘶哑地哼着，他再一次高潮了，他覆盖着一层薄茧的双手紧紧攀着昆汀的手腕，在他身下不住地痉挛，他射在了昆汀的手掌里，白色从男人指缝里漫溢出来，他的胸口像是经历过一场大战似的激烈地起伏着。

“我需要休息，先生。”  
“可你还要赶时间，对吗？”  
彼得跪坐在皱巴巴的床单里，一边系着面罩，“你还破坏了规矩。”  
“我会付更多的给你，佩德罗。”昆汀耐心地等着热爱隐瞒自己的男孩懒洋洋地收藏起他的宝贝脸蛋，“你也得对得起你的买卖。”  
言外之意就是他们还得继续，昆汀还没释放，这次他只是让彼得站着，站在那张镶嵌在柜子里的穿衣镜前，他丢掉了避孕套，把阴茎插进了他收紧的大腿之间，操着他粘满了爱液和汗水的皮肤，他低头吻着男孩散发出美妙气味的后颈，还有他带着些汗味的可爱卷发，他搂紧了他，像是对待情人一样亲密，一边揉捏着男孩敏感挺立着的乳头。  
彼得盯着昆汀镜子里那双沉满渴求的蓝色眼睛，他放任自己靠在他的怀里，他感觉到alpha膨起的结，它将在他腿间自欺欺人地充满又消退，彼得跪下来，他两只手握着它，仰头对昆汀说，“你可以射在我嘴里。”  
我不会再加价了。他小声地说。

完。


End file.
